Naruto: Path of the Oozaru
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto is implanted with goku in oozaru form inside his body, allowing him to gain incredible power. Was not going to continue, but due to positive feedback will be continuing! Thank you!
1. A New Beginning

This is an earlier attempt I did a few years back, so please tell me how you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

"Naruto, use the Dragonballs"

Naruto Uzamaki woke up drenched in sweat, hearing these words in his dreams. He sat up and looked around the room, sweat dripping down his neck. He got up from his bed and went into a corner, laying in the fetal position. The voice began to repeat its words again.

"Use the Dragonballs Naruto. Ask the Third Hokage about the Dragonballs."

Naruto held his ears as the voice repeated and repeated himself again and again the entire night. As the morning sun poured through his window, Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the bright sun. He let out a little smile as the sun poured on him, its warmth covering him from head to toe. He put on his red training outfit and grabbed his green goggles and ran out the door. He began to run over to the academy when he saw the Hokage's office and remembered the words the voice spoke of. "Naruto, shouldn't you be heading to class?"

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka looking down at him. He scratched his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm heading there now sensei," Naruto said, looking down at his boots. Iruka looked at Naruto suspiciously and continued on his way. Naruto once again looked up at the hokages office and let out a sigh and continued to class.

As Iruka wrote on the blackboard, Naruto sat down in his seat, pushing his tail to his side. As he did this, the whole class turned and began to whisper amongst each other. Sasuke Uchiha looked over and smiled.

"It looks like monkey boy is having trouble getting in his chair," Sasuke said, making the entire class laugh. Naruto looked over, red with anger and began to stand up. Suddenly Iruka stood in front of him.

"That will be enough boys," Iruka said as he pointed Naruto to his seat. Naruto gave Sasuke one more dirty look and sat down. Sasuke put his feet on his desk and grinned.

"Don't tell me monkey boy wants to fight against me," he said, looking at Naruto with a superior smile. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes beginning to turn green. Iruka looked over at Naruto in amazement. "What kind of chakra is this?" Iruka said, perspiration beginning to form on his head. Sasuke continued to smile, his eyes burning into Naruto. Naruto picks up his chair and tosses it at Sasuke. Sasuke throws three kunai at the chair and makes it collapse. Iruka looks up as he feels the intensity begin to go down. He reached over to grab Naruto, but suddenly Naruto teleports behind Sasuke, evading Iruka grab. Sasuke looked over as Naruto punched him in his face, his face imploding from the powerful punch. Sasuke went flying across the room his back hitting the wall and sliding down. Sakura Haruno ran over to him, and looked at Naruto with hate. The rest of his classmates looked at Naruto with fear and anger. Naruto began to calm down, looking around the room, seeing all the horrified faces. He began to cry as he felt the pressure. Iruka looked over at Naruto and then at Sasuke and didn't know what to say or do. Suddenly Misuki body flickered into the room, examining the situation. He sees Naruto and walks over.

"Naruto, you definitely have messed up this time," he said, putting his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto looked up, tears welled in his eyes.

"There, there Naruto," Misuki said. "You didn't mean to do this. It's not your fault, don't worry yourself about it." Naruto put on a small smile as Misuki put his arm around him and comforted him. Iruka stood up straight as he seen Misuki. Misuki walked over and gave Iruka a salute.

"Hello, captain," Misuki said, a smile on his face. Iruka looked at him and put on a fake smile.

"Hello Misuki," Iruka said. "Don't worry yourself about this. I have this situation under control."

"It doesn't look like it," Misuki said, looking at the children. "Everyone go home were going to handle things here today."

Iruka's fist tightened up as he looked at Misuki. Misuki continued to talk as he escorted the children out the room.

"OK," Misuki said as he closed the door. Everyone has gone back home and things were contained.

"You didn't need to do that Misuki," Iruka said, sitting down at his desk. He put his hands together and began to think. Misuki grabbed a chair and sat in front of Iruka's desk.

"I'm sorry," he said, pouring himself a cup of sake. Iruka looked up at Misuki.

"Can you not drink sake while on the job?"

"Ha, why not ask me to cut off my arms while you're at it," Misuki said, grinning as he put back another cup of sake. He got a bigger grin as he got out another cup and sat it on the table.

"Come on, join in Iruka." Iruka pushed the cup away as he sat up and began twiddling with his thumbs. "Misuki, we need to do something about Naruto. I hate to say it but he's a threat to the other children. He's violent, he's destructive, he's short tempered, and honestly he's just a douchebag." Misuki laughed as he put down another cup of sake.

"He's just a kid, Iruka. We were that age too, you know. Look, at six years old, he's going to be like that. But we can't hold him back for that." Iruka put his head in his hand.

"Do you think we should tell the Hokage?"

"Nah," Misuki said. "There's no reason to bother him with something as trivial as this." Iruka looked up. "OK," he said. "I'll give him 6 years. If he doesn't change his ways before then, my mind will be made up." Misuki rose up a cup of sake and laughed. "Don't worry," Misuki said, putting back another cup of sake. "It will work out for everyone."


	2. The Super Saiyan?

6 year later

Naruto looked up as Iruka began to begin the final exam for the graduating class. He smiled as he was the next one called up to the front of the classroom. Misuki and Iruka sat there as Naruto went up to the front. Naruto smiled and gave Misuki a thumb up. Misuki smiled back and returned the thumbs up. Iruka cleared his throat loudly.

"Naruto," he said quietly. "You are one of our most gifted students. You excel in places where other students are years behind of. But I do not know if you are ready to become a ninja just yet." Naruto's eyes bulged.

"What!" He shouted as he went to Iruka's desk and slammed his hands down. "Why not! That's just not fair!"

"He does have a point, Misuki said looking at Iruka. Iruka looked down.

"This might be the only way." He said quietly. Misuki slammed his fists down.

"That's not your decision to make yet Iruka!" he shouted. Iruka closed his eyes and looked down. "Fine," he said. "Let's see what you can do. The final exam is the clone jutsu. Begin." Naruto put his hands together and began to make hand signs. His chakra swirled around him as he gathered energy for the jutsu. Suddenly the familiar voice spoke to Naruto.

"Use the afterimage technique."

Naruto looked around. What?

"Use the afterimage technique. It will help." Suddenly Naruto's body began to glow a yellow aura.

"What is this?" Iruka said standing up out of his seat. The other students looked in awe as Naruto suddenly crowded the entire room with clones. Misuki smiled as he seen the magnificent display. Suddenly, the yellow aura disappeared and Naruto fell to his feet. Misuki stood up and walked over to help him.

"Naruto," Misuki said, standing him up and walking him towards the table.

"You have tremendous talent and your powers are incredible. But you need to be more careful, understand?" Naruto nodded his head.

"I will Master, don't you worry believe it!"

Misuki smiled and gave Naruto a thumb up. He gave an evil smile to himself.

"The fool," he thought. "Now the plan will go into motion." Later that night, Naruto sat on his bed, thinking about what happen that day. He put his hand on his forehead and thought about what it would be like to be a Leaf Shinobi and wear a Leaf headband. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"Naruto, wake up." Naruto opened his eyes and saw Misuki standing next to his bed.

"Sensei, what are you doing here so late?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes. Misuki sat down next to Naruto and put his hand on top of his head. "Naruto, I wanted to warn you about something so it isn't a shock to you tomorrow. Naruto, you are not going to pass tomorrow. Iruka has decided that you are not ready to become a Leaf Shinobi." Naruto put his head down.

"I knew it," he said, getting up and looking out the window. "I knew it wouldn't happen." He rubbed his tail and gave a sad smile.

"I'll never be normal." Misuki got up and put his arm around Naruto.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to tell you the secret then."

Naruto looked up. Misuki grinned and laughed. "Yes, there is a secret. Inside the Hokages office, there is a small orange orb called a Dragonball. Capturing this orb will allow you to become a Leaf Shinobi automatically." Naruto grinned.

"Seriously, that's the rule?" Misuki put his hand up. "Yes, that's it. But it must be done tonight." Naruto put on his goggles and headed for the door.

"Then ill begin tonight, Master." Misuki put his hand on Naruto's head and smiled. "Go get em Naruto." Naruto sped out the door and Misuki sat down on Naruto's bed.

"It will soon be time for me to get my wish," he said. "Immortality will be mine. Eternal youth and power, how joyous it shall be!" Misuki put his head down and laugh manically. Naruto jumped around Konoha going around looking for the Hokages office. He stepped inside and began to look around. He smiled as he sat down in the Hokages chair.

"One day this will be my chair," he said, swinging around crazily. Suddenly he fell over and as the chair broke, a small round bag came flying out a secret compartment. Naruto looked over and used his tail to pick up the bag.

"Hmm, what is this bag?" he said. He began to shake the bag as a small orange sphere came falling out. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the small, round ball as it put him in a trance. Suddenly the voice began to speak once again.

"Pick up the Dragonball, Naruto." Naruto looked around and looked down again at the ball.

"Yes," he muttered as he reached towards the ball with outstretched hands.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and seen Iruka along with Misuki and other ninjas. Naruto stood up straight and smiled at Misuki. Misuki looked away. Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand and put his arm around his back.

"This ends here Naruto," Iruka said, guiding Naruto out the office. "Are you crazy? Do you know what you are doing? This is the Hokages office!" Naruto looked up, confused.

"But I thought that I would automatically pass if I did this," he said, scratching his head. Iruka put his hand to his head.

"Who told you that dumb ass plan Naruto?" Misuki looked up and walked over.

"That's not the point who told him. He did it and it's illegal." Iruka suspiciously looked over at Misuki. "Do you know who told him, Misuki?"

Misuki looked over at Naruto and then at Iruka.

"I have no idea," Misuki said. Naruto looked directly at Misuki. His anger began to build as he felt the betrayal of someone he considered his friend. Naruto began to struggle with the ninjas as he tried to get to Misuki.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed. "You lied to me! You tricked me! I trusted you, asshole!" Misuki coldly looked at Naruto and stepped in front of him. He put a kunai to Naruto's throat. Iruka gasped and grabbed Misuki's shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" Iruka shouted, trying to pull Misuki away.

"He's trying to accuse me on treason," Misuki said, tightening his grip on the kunai. Iruka put his hand down.

"Why would he have a reason to lie Misuki?" Misuki looked at Iruka wildly.

"Are you crazy Iruka? You would believe this demon monkey before you believe a true ally?" Iruka pulled his kunai out and put it to Misuki's throat.

"Yes, because I don't trust you."

Misuki laughed cold heartedly.

"Oh, Iruka, so foolish," he said, lightly clapping his hands. "You always were a better detective then me."

Iruka smiled.

"You always were the conniving bastard I thought you were."

Misuki smiled and threw Naruto at Iruka. He turned around and slit the two ninja's throats behind him. He ducked as Iruka swung at him and planted a paper bomb on his face. Iruka tried to remove the bomb but it was too late. The bomb blew up, but only a stump remained.

"The art of substitution….," Misuki said, throwing kunai at the stump. Iruka lunged at Misuki and threw ninja stars, which turned into kunai as Misuki tried to reflect them with one kunai. Suddenly, without any warning, Naruto rushed into action. With Misuki dropping his guard for a second, Naruto slid across the floor and gave Misuki a fierce uppercut. Blood flew all over the wall as Misuki's jaw broke, blood spilling everywhere. Iruka then kneed Misuki in the stomach and gave him a square haymaker in the face. Misuki went flying into the wall and laid there. Iruka wiped the sweat of his forehead and gave a broad grin. Job well done Naruto, Iruka said, wiping his kunai with a handkerchief. Naruto stood there, his back turned to Iruka.

"Iruka Sensei, why did Misuki want that Dragonball for?" Iruka bit his lower lip.

"Why you don't tell him, Iruka?" Misuki said, trying to push himself up against a wall. "Why don't you tell him why the whole village can't stand his existing? Why he hates your guts?" Naruto's hands began to tremble as Misuki's eyes got a gleam as he continued talking. Misuki laughed as blood trickled down his face.

"It's so obvious, you little prick. You have the tail to resemble the monster within you!" Naruto began to look at his tail and started to think. Misuki began to look serious as he continued.

"My parents were killed by that monster inside you. And so was Iruka's."

Iruka looked down.

"Why didn't you tell him Iruka? You know you hate his guts for it you weak fool!" Misuki shouted, standing up straight now. He turned and looked at Naruto. "You are the Great Oozaru that attacked this village. You killed millions of people and slaughtered entire clans. You're a monster and everyone knows it. That's why they all avoid you because they hate you."

Naruto looked down as tears came streaming down his face. His chest felt tight as he felt his heart began to throb. Iruka looked back up.

"No," he said, inching towards Misuki. "He's not your ape anymore." Naruto looked up. "No he's not. You sat there and forced him into this pathetic creature that had to be alone. I refuse to be a part of this foolishness anymore."

"Always such a fool," Misuki spat. He lunged at Naruto with a kunai knife in hand. As he went in, Iruka came over in front of Naruto and put his hands out. Misuki's knife went through both of Iruka's hands and they both stood there, blood gushing out the wounds. Naruto looked in disbelief as he saw what Iruka done. Iruka grimaced as he felt the pain of the wounds.

"I won't let you kill him, Misuki!" Iruka shouted. "This demon monkey bullshit ends tonight! It wasn't his fault! The monster was put in him, he's not responsible." Naruto began to cry again as Iruka continued.

"I will not let you hurt my student, Naruto Uzamaki, not Great Oozaru!" Misuki closed his eyes and smiled and began to shake his head.

"Fool," he said. "I'm done trying to convince you." He pulled his knife out of Iruka's hands and began to walk away. Wait! Naruto screamed, running after him. Misuki threw a paper bomb, causing the entire Hokage office to explode. Naruto looked back and saw Iruka injured. Then he looked back over and saw Misuki escaping. Naruto ducked as a plank came falling from the ceiling. The whole office was ablaze as Naruto rushed to Iruka's aid. He got Iruka on his back and began to struggle towards the door. As Naruto struggled to carry Iruka to the door, more planks and objects began to fall and set ablaze. The entrance into the office collapsed and Naruto saw that he trapped. He looked over at Iruka, who was unconscious and began to cry.

"Dammit!" He screamed as he looks at the blocked entrance. As he began to feel anger, the voice once again began to speak.

"Naruto, don't worry. I'll take over."

Suddenly, Naruto's blue eyes turned an emerald green. He stood up as power surged through his body and a golden lightning like aura went around his body. His hair suddenly grew longer and stood straight up. The voice began to speak again.

"Good. Now that we have turned you into a Super Saiyan, now let's begin."

Suddenly a ball of energy appeared in Naruto's hand.

"I want you to throw it at the wall," the voice said. Naruto looked down at the ball, unsure what to do. But the voice was so gentle, Naruto decided to trust it. He gripped the ball of energy at the wall and tossed it directly at the wall. A burst of light appeared as the entire office was blown to pieces. And Naruto was above it, still in Super Saiyan form, holding Iruka as he flew down to the ground. A group of people, including the Third Hokage, came down and saw this amazing feat. As his feet touched the ground, Naruto's hair went back to normal and the aura disappeared. And he fell to the ground.


	3. The Uchiha Warriors: Test with Kakashi!

"Naruto, wake up."

Naruto looked up to see Iruka looking at him with a warm smile, sitting on the side of his bed. Naruto gave a sleepy grin and yawned.

"What's up, Sensei?" Iruka looked away.

"I guess you forgot all about you being assigned to a team today huh?" Naruto scratched his head and his eyes went wide. He quickly jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. He then sped out the door with a swish. Iruka smiled and looked up.

"Naruto, your something else." But his smile disappeared as he thought about what happen earlier that day. _Flashback _

"Iruka, please come in." Iruka walked into the Third Hokage's new office and sat down. The Third Hokage was sitting on his chair, smoking a pipe, looking out the huge window. Iruka sat down and waited for the Hokage to speak. Sarutobi continued to look out the window as he sat there, still smoking his pipe. Iruka began to get impatient, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the Hokage to speak.

"Um, sir?" Iruka blurted out.

"It's a nice day isn't it Iruka?" Sarutobi asked, taking a puff of his pipe. He turned around and gave Iruka a smile. "So, Iruka, how have you been?" Iruka scratched his head and looked at Sarutobi.

"Um, sir, not to be impatient, but you wanted to speak to me about Naruto?" Sarutobi gave a deep laugh and took another puff of his pipe.

"Always to the point Iruka," he smiled. Then he put his pipe down and looked up in the air.

"You know, he's learning to use his abilities quite well. Soon he might be able to surpass me." Iruka gave a small laugh.

"Never, Lord Hokage." Sarutobi looked at Iruka. That boy needs to learn structure. He needs to learn how to handle his abilities and become a true Shinobi. That's why I am having him go to Kakashi Hatake to teach him. Iruka coughed and looked at Sarutobi wide eyed.

"Are you serious? Kakashi of the Sharingan?"

"Yes," Sarutobi said. Iruka sat low in his chair.

"Kakashi has never passed any of his god dam students! He's a fucking madman!" Sarutobi looked sharply at Iruka. Iruka blushed and looked down. "My apologies, Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi picked up his pipe and took a puff.

"I understand your feelings Iruka," Sarutobi said. "But this is for the best."

Naruto ran down towards the training field, feeling the energy flow through him. He touched his Leaf Headband and ran his finger across the insignia. He grinned and continued to run. Suddenly, a kunai knife came flying towards Naruto's head. He seen it and dodged it.

"So, I guess the monkey boy's a ninja now, what do you know," a voice said. Naruto turned around and seen Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke swirled a kunai knife around his finger while he gave Naruto a menacing look.

"So, is the circus in town today, monkey boy?" "Fuck you, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, clenching his fist. Suddenly Itachi was behind him, holding a kunai to his neck.

"How dare you talk to my brother that way you fucking ape!" Itachi yelled, and slapped Naruto to the ground. Naruto held his face as he tried to contain his anger. Sasuke came over and kicked Naruto directly in the face. Blood came flying out as Naruto held his bleeding cheek. Sasuke looked at Naruto menacingly.

"You dirty little monkey, did you think you could fuck with the Uchiha clan and get away with it?" Naruto wiped his face.

"Fuck your clan," he sneered. Itachi laughed as he picked up Naruto by the collar.

"The nerve of this guy huh?" Itachi said. Sasuke grinned.

"I told you, he's a comedian." Itachi's face turned dark as he looked at Naruto square in the eye. His eyes began to turn a dark red and a small symbol appeared in then.

"Sharingan," Naruto choked out. Itachi gave a dark smile.

"Stand up hour is over, monkey." Suddenly, Naruto turned into a log.

"Substitution," Itachi said, grinning.

"Come on out Kakashi." Kakashi Hatake stepped from behind the shadows. He had a passed out Naruto on his back.

"I think you have bullied enough, don't you?" Kakashi said. A hesitant Sakura came behind him, blushing as she looked at Itachi.

"Um, hi Itachi," Sakura said, putting her hands behind her back. Itachi looked at her coldly.

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to me?" he said, pushing his hair from his eyes. Sakura got even redder.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's new teammate." Itachi snorted.

"Well Kakashi it seems you got a winning team this year huh," Itachi said, laughing. Kakashi looked directly at Itachi.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Itachi snorted again and started to swirl a kunai knife on his thumb. He looked at Sasuke and put his two index fingers on Sasuke's head and gave it a poke.

"Give it your best shot, Sasuke," Itachi said, and began to walk away. Kakashi looked down and groaned.

"Man, that guy is a dick," he said, pulling out a small book. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi fiercely.

"What did you say about my brother?" Kakashi continued to look down at his book, silently. Sasuke balled his fists up and smiled. He then went charging full speed at Kakashi. With super quick motions, he began to make hand signs.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as a massive fire erupted from his mouth and set its course at Kakashi. Kakashi calmly stood there as the massive fireball hit him directly. Sasuke grinned and brushed off his clothes from the debris. Sakura clapped lightly.

"Very nice, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at her.

"I don't need your praise, scum," he said coldly. "And right there is your problem!" A voice shouted. Suddenly a hand shot from underground and grabbed Sasuke's ankles. And pulled him down. Kakashi stepped up on dirt as he grabbed Sasuke's hair and raised it so they were face to face.

"You're a little prick and you think you're the best huh? Fine. Let's see what you do against me then." Sasuke angrily squirmed underground.

"Let me out you bastard!" Kakashi bended down and flicked Sasuke's nose.

"Do it yourself big shot." Sasuke grimaced as he struggled to get out from the ground. Kakashi stood up and looked over at Sakura. Sakura blushed and looked down nervously. Kakashi came over to her and looked her straight in the face.

"Hmm, you look like you are completely useless to this team." Sakura balled her fists up.

"What did you say to me?" She said, getting in a fighting position.

"He said you're a useless bitch Sakura," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Sakura blushed again and looked at Naruto angrily.

"At least I didn't get my ass beat by Itachi," she said, closing her eyes and smiling. Naruto brushed his hair back and shrugged.

"I really couldn't care less," he said. "When I become Hokage, everyone will have to respect me, even those dickhead Uchiha's." Kakashi snorted and lifted his book up. Sakura snickered and walked away. Sasuke wasn't paying attention, still trying to get out of the ground. Naruto put his hands in his pocket and walked towards the training field.

Kakashi stood in front of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, looking them up and down.

"Hmm," he said, scratching his head. "So this is what I'm dealing with huh? Ok, let's get started." Sasuke rubbed his hands together. It's about time, old man. Sakura balled her fist in determination. Naruto pulled out his staff and prepared himself. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book. With his other hand, he pulled to bells out his pocket and tied them to his leg. "You must grab the bell from me in order to past the test."

"No problem, Naruto said, beginning to stretch.

"You really think so huh? Maybe you would like to try first?" Naruto cracked his knuckles and laughed.

"Fine let's go." Kakashi reopened his book and put his other hand in his pocket. Naruto came at Kakashi, making hand signs on his way. Suddenly Naruto's body began glowing as he began to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. At once 30 Naruto's were on the field. Kakashi still stood in the same position, unimpressed.

"OK, let's go for the bell guys!" The real Naruto said.


	4. I Won't Lose!

Prepare for a new chapter of Path of the Oozaru! I will be continuing this, so please lay back and please enjoy!

As the clone Naruto's ran at Kakashi, Kakashi opened back up his book and began to read, not even paying attention.

"Is this asshole serious?" One of the clones shouted as it tried to attack Kakashi, who ducked from the attack. The clones then tried to grab on him, but he jumped. The clones then tired to attack him from three different ways, so Kakashi sighed as he put away his book and stood there. He then watched as one clone tried to attack, Kakashi countered and kicked the clone away. As another tried to go underneath, Kakashi jumped up and stomped out the clone. As another tried to go airborne, Kakashi threw his book at its head. He then brushed himself off as he went to retreive his book, but Naruto was too quick.

"Nice try douchebag!" the real Naruto shouted as he fell to the ground and quickly snatched up the book. Kakashi's eye widened as his book was captured.

"You son of a bitch," Kakashi said in a low, scary voice. "YOU DARE STEAL MY BOOK?"

"If you want your book, I want a bell," Naruto said simply. Sakura and Sasuke watched in amazement, surprised Naruto could come up with something so clever.

"I want a bell for me and Sakura," Naruto continued with a smile. "Because she's my baby, so that's why. And I want you to fail Sasuke and band him from becoming a ninja." Sakura looked at Naruto with disgust as Sasuke looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes. Kakashi slowly clapped as he looked at Naruto.

"Congrads on getting my book Naruto," Kakashi said. "But now..." Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with a kunai to his neck and his knee in his back. "You are finished."

"I still have your book idiot," Naruto said, chuckling nervously. "You know better unless you want me to hurt it." Kakashi laughed.

"Are you sure you have my book Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a mocking tone. Naruto looked down at his hand and gasped that the book wasn't there.

"You are a idiot dunce," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "Did you think you could really pass by holding a book hostage? You don't have what it takes to be a ninja."

Naruto let that sink into his head, taking Kakashi's words to heart. Suddenly, Naruto began to glow yellow, a bright aura appearing on his body. Kakashi looked in surprise as Naruto easily broke his grab and countered with a punch, knocking Kakashi away from him, Kakashi looking at Naruto with amazement. Naruto then let out a great yell as his hair stood straight up and he was bathed in a golden light. Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a smile, his eyes a emerald green. Kakashi gasped as Naruto ran up at him with amazing speed and elbowed him in the chin, sending Kakashi up in the air quickly, then teleported into the sky and slammed Kakashi back down to the ground with both hands. Kakashi stopped himself as he dodged Naruto coming crashing into the ground above him. Kakashi began to make hand signs as Naruto let a ball of energy out of his hand and threw hit at Kakashi. Kakashi body flickered away and appeared gehind Naruto with a smile on his face. Naruto looked back, quickly, wondering what Kakashi was planning. Suddenly, Kakashi put his hands together and shoved his finger in Naruto's butt, knocking Naruto across the field. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other confused, wondering if they just seen correctly what Kakashi just did.

"Secret Taijutsu: 1000 Years of Death," Kakashi said, walking over to Naruto. "You aren't a ninja, you are a joke." Naruto growled as he began to glow a deeper yellow, gathering more power. Kakashi's eye widened, looking at this display.

"And you are a rapist you freaky bastard!" Naruto, looking at Kakashi with his green eyes.

"Use the Kamehameha Wave..." a voice said in Naruto's head as he wondered what to do. Naruto nodded as he then stopped.

"How the hell do I do that?" Naruto shouted, looking around. The voice began to explain in his head as Kakashi stood ther, comfused.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Kakashi asked, looking around with a confused look. "There is nobody here but those two and me!" Naruto ignored him and continued to listen to the voice, listening to what to do. Kakashi began to sweat as Naruto looked at him with a bold smile, cupping his hands to his side.

"Ka-me-ha-me..." Naruto begam chanting, looking at Kakashi with fierce determination. "HA! A large beam of light blue energy escaped from Naruto's hand, Kakashi looking at it with a horrified look.

"He was talking to the Oozaru!" Kakashi thought as he wondered what to do next. "What can I do? If I get hit by this, I'm finished. But if I dodge it, Sakura or Sasuke could be in trouble. Dammit!" Kakashi set his feet as he put his hands out, thinking he could maybe catch it.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto screamed as the blast headed at Kakashi.

"Dam it all!" Kakashi shouted as he prepared himself.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to update in the next few days. THANK YOU!


	5. Genjutsu?

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Path of the Oozaru! Sorry for the long wait! So without any interruptions, here is the story! I do no own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

As Kakashi got hit head on by the Kamehameha wave, Naruto smiled as he knew that this match was his. Sasuke and Sakura looked in surprise as they watched this occur, Sasuke upset that it couldn't be him to defeat Kakashi, but this monkey boy. Naruto looked back and gave Sasuke the middle finger as Sasuke growled at him. Naruto then looked up in the sky in surprise as he seen shards of wood hitting the ground, Kakashi's body not on the ground.

"Oh shit," Naruto said as Kakashi came behind him and slammed his knee into Naruto's back, making Naruto spit up blood as Kakashi then pinned Naruto to the ground.

"So you think you are funny do you?" Kakashi said with his eye widened. "It's over you little bastard!"

"Your right, cause I got this," Naruto said as he opened his hand and a small bell laid in his hand.

"T-that is impossible," Kakashi said as he checked his side and there was indeed a bell missing. "No one has ever..."

"Looks like I got you a little flustered Sensei," Naruto said as he got up from the ground and tossed the bell up in the air and caught it.  
"Give me that dam bell you monkey bitch," Sasuke said, walking over to Naruto with a dark look. "I refuse to fail and lose to a monkey."

"Wow, with the insults," Naruto said with a grin as Sasuke looked at him with an angry look. "I could have sworn I'm the monkey with the bell, when your the bitch with the grudge."

"Stop it and give him the bell Naruto!" Sakura screamed, looking at Naruto with an angry look. "You don't deserve that bell!"

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted as he looked away from Sakura. "All my life I sat here and put up with all of your bullshit, but guess what? I'm the best ninja in this village. I'm going to become Hokage and I'm going to personally call all of you to come to my office and kiss my ass on a daily basis. I'll call it my ass kissing hour!"

"You are all too easy to fool," Kakashi suddenly said as Naruto looked at him with a smile.  
"You still got something to say mask boy?" Naruto asked as Kakashi grinned and pointed at Naruto's hand.

"Check your hand smart ass," Kakashi said as Naruto looked at his hand and the bell was gone.

"What the fuck did you do with my bell?" Naruto asked as Kakashi grinned.

"You tell me super ninja," Kakashi said as he clapped his hands. "Genjutsu, one of the most interesting of all jutsus. You can make your opponent see what you want him to, or shall I say them."

"You cheated you dick!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi shrugged. "I felt myself take the bell!"

"You felt yourself touching it, but you never took it," Kakashi said as he shook his head. "Nice try, but try again."

"Ha, like I thought a monkey could surpass me," Sasuke said with a smile as Naruto balled up his fist angrily.

"Let's go!" Naruto screamed as his aura went golden again and he ran at Kakashi, who easily dodged his attacks and laughed at him while he did it.

"Come on, try harder then this," Kakashi said as he slammed his foot into Naruto's chest, making Naruto gasp in pain. He then followed with a roundhouse kick, knocking Naruto away. Naruto's aura went away as his hair went back to normal and he coughed up blood as he laid on the ground.

"So, who else would like to try to take the bells?" Kakashi asked as everyone looked at him with an annoyed look.

"I'll take you on again," Sasuke said as he got into a fighting pose.

Kakashi vs. Sasuke! Next time! Sorry for the short chapter, but I only have so much time these days, but I will update asap I promise! :)

gorutovssageta


	6. Epic Failure

Welcome to the long awaited return of Naruto: Path of the Oozaru! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. I'm going to try to loop some plot holes in here for you, but give me some slack, it was my second fanfiction I ever wrote. So take it easy on me in the reviews! But I do always accept constructive criticism, so please if you must.

As Sasuke stood facing Kakashi in a fighting position, Kakashi suddenly turned away from Sasuke and opened his book once more.

"I have news for all of you," Kakashi replied as he looked at his book. "You do not have to worry about going back the academy or not becoming a ninja. Don't worry about any of these things, for now it does not mean anything to the three of you."

"Does that mean... we passed?" Sakura asked as Naruto cheered loudly.

"I knew I could do it," Naruto said with tears rolling down his face. "I knew I was the greatest ninja alive."

"Hmm, as a Uchiha, I already seen this coming," Sasuke announced as Naruto flipped him off behind his back.

"Didn't see that douchebag," Naruto thought as he smirked behind Sasuke's back.

"That's right, celebrate," Kakashi replied as he closed his book and looked at them. "Celebrate that you will never become a ninja in this village!"

"Wait, what the hell?" Naruto asked with widened eyes as he looked at Kakashi. "But you just said..."

"No, you all just assumed I said something!" Kakashi shouted as he looked at the three of them. "You are all a waste of time! Naruto, you might have strength, but your biggest weakness is that loud ass thing that you call a mouth. Use your brain once in a while and you might actually go somewhere in life. Sakura, we all get the picture, you are in love with Sasuke and hate Naruto. But guess what, you are the only one that didn't fight because you were too focused on these two things. If you sit here and thinking about love and hatred, you will always be a useless bitch. You will always be dead weight in battles and eventually it will end up getting you killed. For instance..." Kakashi disappeared quickly and appeared behind Sasuke with a kunai to his neck.

"I want you to kill Naruto or Sasuke will die," Kakashi commanded as Naruto looked at Sakura with a terrified look.

"If she even takes a step near me I'm chucking a kunai at her head," Naruto warned as he stepped back.

"These are the type of things that occur in battlefields," Kakashi replied as he took the kunai from Sasuke's neck. "Now, Sasuke, the Uchiha wonder boy. I'm afraid that being a Uchiha doesn't automatically give you a pass to be a dick to everyone else and have a undeserved sense of accomplishment. You are just as normal as everyone else, no different. I have lost some of my best friends because I once walked around with the same expression that is on your face Sasuke. Ignorance is bliss my friend, I'm sure you have heard this. If you want to get out of your brothers shadow, the only was is to learn what he did not. I'll allow you to figure that out for yourself." Sasuke didn't say anything, just looking at the ground with a perplexed look. Naruto looked at the ground as well as Kakashi stepped to the side and looked at a plaque, covered from head to toe with names.

"This is a plaque that many of my friends names are on," Kakashi said as he looked at the plaque. "Names of ninja that will forever go down in history as the greatest that ever lived..."

"I want to be on that list!" Naruto screamed as he looked at the plaque with an excited look. "That sounds..."

"Like you plan on dieing in the battlefield," Kakashi finished Naruto's sentence. "This is a plaque of those who lost their life fighting for the village. If you want to be on a list, don't worry about it at all. You will find yourselves all on this list if you continue to go down the roads you are going. This world doesn't tolerate foolishness, and those who act foolish will pay the ultimate price. You must use teamwork, for if you don't, you will never succeed as ninja. I have decided to give you all a second chance. I will allow you to try to get the bell one more time. Go eat lunch and replenish your chakra. But Naruto doesn't get anything, and if anyone gives him their lunch, they will automatically fail."

"What the fuck?" Naruto asked as Kakashi continued talking.

"No lunch for him or else," Kakashi said as he walked away. Sasuke and Sakura opened their lunches and began to eat as Naruto sat there, his stomach growling loudly.

"Someone go get monkey boy a banana," Sasuke said cruelly as he took a bite of rice. Naruto looked at him with an angry look as he said nothing.

"We can't do this," Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke. "If we want to stand a chance against Master Kakashi, we need to have Naruto at full strength. We need to work as a team!"

"I don't need any of you to beat him," Sasuke replied. "He was too cowardly to face me before when I was ready."

"I know that you are strong Sasuke," Sakura answered. "But Naruto is too, that is why..."

"Fine, stop bugging me about it," Sasuke replied as he passed his lunch to Naruto.

"I can eat your lunch?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded with an annoyed look. Naruto took the lunch from Sasuke and began to take a bite.

"YOU!" a voice screamed. "ARE DONE FOR NOW!"

"We are busted," Sasuke said angrily.

Are they finished before they even started? Find out next exciting chapter of Naruto: Path of the Oozaru! I will be bringing it out soon, I promise!


End file.
